


Breaking Even

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan contemplates Penelope Garcia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Even

Sometimes, Derek Morgan wondered if it was even worth his time, trying to understand why things happen the way they do? What were the odds that the first time in years he had ever prayed to a God that he didn’t even know if he believed in, one of the most important people in his life would be in emergency surgery after being shot…?

He even almost felt responsible for it. Maybe if he had taken Penelope more seriously when she told him about the “smokin’ hot” guy she had met at a coffee shop, this never would have happened…

His heart had broken when he had heard what had happened… that she had been hurt. And when she had told him that the one who had hurt her was Mr. “smokin’ hot”, it broke his heart all over again.

But she had healed. They had caught the guy… well… JJ had killed the guy… and that was when SHE met HIM.

Morgan didn’t believe that Kevin was a bad guy. He wasn’t what Morgan would call a “cool” guy… but he was perfect for Penelope. They were two peas in a pod. And Kevin was really and truly devoted to her. He was what Penelope deserved. Maybe once upon a time, Morgan might have considered pursuing Penelope and having a relationship that was less than platonic… but the fact is, the job will always come first. And Penelope deserved better than that. 

Kevin gave her what she deserved. He put her first. Over all else. He had decided not to take the job in Karachi because it would mean being away from her… even before she had sabotaged the project he would have been joining. He was always there for her. He romanced her. Showed her just how special she was. He stood by her during the most difficult times, like when Foyet…

Morgan sighed.

Here he was, lying awake staring at the ceiling. He knew that she would be sleeping. Because she was with HIM. And for some reason, that made his heart break a little bit. He wasn’t sure if he even knew why… He and Penelope never would have worked… there wasn’t anything he ever could have done or said… As he had told her, she was his “God given solace”. She was the best part of him. But they would never be more than they were already. He always thought that he would be okay with that. But now, while she was resting easily with HIM, Derek Morgan found himself choked up.

She always had said that things happen for a reason. Mr. “smokin’ hot” happened so that she would meet HIM. They were meant to be together. Morgan knew that. He was happy for her! Kevin was what she deserved. What she needed. He was her best friend, and they loved each other dearly… but they would never love on a romantic level. And it was strange. On one side, Morgan was okay with that. But on the other, he wished that he and Penelope could have something deeper. It was odd… because he really didn’t WANT a romantic relationship with her. He wanted her happy.

The fact was, he had always loved her and been there for her and protected her. And now, she was getting that from someone else. 

No, Morgan didn’t love Penelope like a lover. But it felt strange seeing someone else filling a role and meeting needs that once had only been his job. It was silly, he knew that… but he didn’t think that…

Hell. He didn’t know what he was thinking anymore. He loved her. And she was happy. And that’s all he needed to know to ease his heart, and keep from breaking into pieces.


End file.
